No One Knows What It's Like
by DarkBryna1724
Summary: Tai has a dream about his best friend and freaks out about it. Will he come to terms with his new feelings for the blond and will Matt ever know? And how will Matt feel? TAITO ONESHOT


Here's a *Oneshot* fic about Taichi and Yamato. I just love Taito fics! Anyway, I hope you like this one and please don't hurt me if you think it's too fluffy. PLEASE R&R....  
  
-Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon or any of its characters....  
  
NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE  
  
by: DarkBryna1724  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heat shimmered in the air upon waves. Beads of sweat dewed on entwined bodies as their mouths clung to each other. A tan hand smoothed across a pale back, pressing...rubbing.  
  
Moans rose above the sounds of the radio. Groans, whispers, gasps of pleasure. The pale boy's mouth slowly traveled down hard planes of muscle until it finally reached....  
  
Taichi woke up with a start, his breath coming in harsh pants. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he could tell he was as hard as a rock. 'Ohmigod!' The goggle-boy felt his eyes widen as he remembered the dream he'd been having before he woke up. It had been very arousing and sexual, but this one had involved his best friend, Yamato!  
  
"It can't be possible! I didn't just have an erotic dream about Matt, I couldn't have. I'm not gay!" Tai muttered, sweeping a hand through his messy, brown hair.  
  
But the dream niggled at his mind the entire time he got ready for school and didn't leave. Wouldn't leave. All he could think about was how good it had felt to be embraced by Matt in the dream. And just remembered the dream caused his breath to become harsher and shallower.  
  
"Damn, I'm screwed," he mumbled to himself as he took his seat in homeroom.  
  
"What are you muttering about, Tai?" the object of his fantasy asked, coming up beside the brunet.  
  
Tai felt his breath catch and yelled at himself, 'You can't let him know you just dreamed you almost screwed him!'  
  
"Er...nothing?" he replied hopefully to the blond boy.  
  
All he got in return was a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving glance. "Tai, you know better than to lie to me."  
  
Feeling slightly panicked, the spiky-haired teen retorted, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Matt looked at his best friend in shock. The almost always cheery boy had actually yelled at him! Something was going on with Tai that was bothering him. But what could bother the outgoing teen that he wouldn't tell his best friend?  
  
Seeing the hurt in Yamato's eyes, Taichi mumbled, "I'm sorry. I...just have things on my mind."  
  
Abruptly, the late bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. Unfortunately, Matt's seat was across the room from Tai's because the teacher knew what trouble they could get into.  
  
As the teacher called attendance, Yamato felt himself drifting off into his thoughts.  
  
'What's going on with Tai? I've never seen him acting like this before. It's worrying."  
  
Meanwhile, Taichi sat at his own desk immersed in his thoughts, too.  
  
'God! I can't bear to be around Matt anymore. Just being near him makes my heart race and makes my thoughts go crazy! What if he finds out? He'd hate me forever if he knew...he'd think I'm a freak!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, Taichi was trudging home when he saw his sister run up to him. "Tai, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" he snapped, angry that people could so easily see he was troubled.  
  
Hikari's eyes darkened as she looked at her older brother and drew in a sharp breath. What was going on? And why was Tai avoiding Matt? There hadn't been a fight, she knew. But....  
  
"All right," she sighed, walking off.  
  
Tai wanted to hit himself for the way he was acting. Just because he'd had a dream about his best friend didn't mean he had to bite off people's heads.  
  
'Yeah, but finding out you're gay...'  
  
'Shut up! I'm not gay!'  
  
'You don't have erotic dreams about your best GUY friend if you're straight.'  
  
'I'm not gay! And it just happened once. Maybe it was a fluke.'  
  
'Hah...'  
  
The goggle-boy growled at his inner argument, still fighting the truth. Maybe the dream HAD been a fluke. Yeah, and pigs could fly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Taichi had trouble falling asleep, but finally he was able to drift off...  
  
His hand smoothed back blond hair from the other boy's forehead, placing a kiss on the smooth skin as he did so. A smile curved his lips as he saw the desire in Matt's gaze.  
  
"Must you go so slow?" the blue-eyed teen asked, impatient.  
  
Tai licked his lips and shook his head before leaning into his best friend. At the contact of skin on skin, gasps erupted from both boys. Then, sighs of relief floated in the air as arms tightened around each other.  
  
Their mouths connected in a passionate kiss, tongues flicking in and out of warm mouths. Hands moved across each others' backs and sides, never stopping...impatient and excited....  
  
'Not again!' Tai groaned as he woke up from another erotic dream. It had been so REAL, too!  
  
"This clinches it. I'm gay," he whispered, feeling waves of despair at this. His best friend would never in a million years return his feelings. With all those ever-present fangirls, Matt just had to be straight!  
  
A melancholy cloud had settled completely over Tai by the time he slumped in his first period seat. Frown in place and eyes shadowed by things only he could see, he didn't even see Yamato walk into the room.  
  
'My God! Tai looks like he's just been run over by a bulldozer. What's wrong with him?" Matt though, feeling a frown settle on his own face.  
  
Matt hated to see his best friend down. The spiky-haired boy was supposed to be cheery and not so...sad! 'If only I could erase that frown and put a smile in its place. He's so beautiful when he smiles.'  
  
But the blue-eyed boy knew his best friend could never return his feelings. Tai liked girls too much to turn to guys. 'If only...' he mused silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school found Taichi in the park, slouched on a bench in a deserted area. Tears spiked his lashes as he thought of how alone he was. 'No one knows what it's like to love someone who'll never love you back!'  
  
That's where Matt found the former leader of the Digidestined a few minutes later. The rocker felt his heart twist at the misery that was evident in Tai's slumped figure.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
The brown-eyed boy's head shot up and Tai quickly wiped his eyes. "What?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked, seeing the red-rimmed eyes and pale face.  
  
"Nothing you'd understand."  
  
"Try me. Please."  
  
Tai leapt up and shouted, "You wouldn't understand if I told you! No one knows what it's like! No one..."  
  
"What do you mean? Please, I need to know."  
  
Lowering his eyes, Tai mumbled, "I'm...gay."  
  
Shock rooted Yamato where he stood and his best friend took his silence as a kind of rejection. Taichi turned and ran off, tears streaming down his face. He'd ruined their friendship and Matt now hated him!  
  
Almost immediately, Matt's thoughts snapped together and he realized what had happened. Tai had just admitted he was gay...and thought Matt had been freaked out by it.  
  
"Tai! Wait up! TAI!" he ran after the brunet.  
  
But Taichi didn't hear him, sobs drowning out every other sound but his own misery. Finally, the teen dropped to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
That's how Yamato found him, Tai's body shaking with his tears. 'Oh, Tai!'  
  
Slowly, he knelt down beside the crying boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tai blindly turned toward the comfort offered and sobbed freely against the blond boy's chest. Soon Matt's shirt was drenched, but the rocker didn't care.  
  
After a while, the sobs slowed down and altogether ceased. Tai turned puffy, red eyes to Matt's face and felt his lower lip tremble. Why was the other boy being so nice to him?  
  
"Tai, it's okay."  
  
"No it's not! I'm GAY. A freak!" Tai yelled, trying to break free of Yamato's arms.  
  
"You're not a freak. I...have something to confess," Matt said softly, tightening his arms against the other's teen's struggling.  
  
Immediately, Tai stopped struggling and looked into Matt's eyes. What could the beautiful, famous rocker have to confess?  
  
Matt stared off into space as he told Taichi everything. "I'm gay, too. I've known I'm different for over a year and was afraid to tell anyone. And...I like you." "What?!" Tai couldn't believe his ears. Had his best friend just confessed to LIKING him? Him, ugly and annoying Taichi?  
  
"You like me?" his voice came out in a squeak.  
  
The other teen nodded, feeling exposed and uncomfortable.  
  
Tai felt his face split in a big grin. "I like you, too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I, uh, realized I was gay when I kinda dreamt about you."  
  
Matt's eyes narrowed, "What kind of dream?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Taichi felt his face burn in a blush as he muttered, "I dreamed we were doing things. Kissing...and stuff."  
  
"Hmm..." Yamato's eyes twinkled and thought of what the 'other stuff' could have been. Maybe they'd be able to recreat the dream.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Matt's mouth closed over his best friend's and Tai gasped in pleasure. Ooh, kissing was wonderful! He pulled Matt on top of him without breaking the kiss and buried his hands in the rocker's blond tresses.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
'Oh!' was right. The two teens began to re-enact Tai's dreams down to the last detail, going as far as to finish what would have happened if the spiky-haired boy hadn't woken up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari found them almost an hour later, dozing in each other's arms. A shocked smile broke over her face and she giggled. She'd known something was going on between the two boys, but this was unexpected. 'And long overdue', she thought to herself as she walked home.  
  
'Now, what excuse can I tell Mom so they can have more time together?' Tai's sister wondered as she entered her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how was this story? I know it was really fluffy, but Tai and Matt sooo belong together! They're so cute together! Hehe, anyway, please tell me how you liked by clicking that pretty 'Submit Review' button. Please, no flamers although I do welcome HELPFUL critisism. 


End file.
